1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new vehicle lamp. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technique for reducing the thickness of a sidwardly curved section in a vehicle lamp, wherein the sidewardly curved section functions to irradiate the side of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some vehicle lamps have a sidewardly curved section for irradiating the side of the vehicle, for example, and function as a side marker lamp as well as a tail and stop lamp. In such a lamp, it is conventional that an electric bulb to be used as a side marker lamp is arranged in the sidewardly curved section.
In the above conventional vehicle lamp, the following problems may be encountered. The thickness of the sidewardly curved section is increased because the electric bulb is arranged in the sidewardly curved section.
It is an object of the present invention to reduce the thickness of the sidewardly curved section in a vehicle lamp having such a sidewardly curved section for irradiating the side of the vehicle.
In order to solve the above problems, the present invention provides a vehicle lamp comprising:
a body having a front face, a side, and an opening face, wherein said opening face is curved from the front face to the side;
a lens covering the opening face of the body;
a lighting chamber defined by the body and said lens;
a first light source arranged in the lighting chamber;
a reflector arranged in the lighting chamber, the reflector including a front side for reflecting the rays of the first light source substantially in the front direction, and also including a reverse side; and
a second light source arranged adjacent the reverse side of the reflector so that rays of the second light source are reflected by the reverse side of the reflector and are irradiated substantially to the side of the body.
Accordingly, in the vehicle lamp of the present invention, since the second light source for irradiating the side is arranged on the reverse side of the reflector, it is unnecessary to arrange a light source in the sidewardly curved section. Due to the above structure, the thickness of the sidewardly curved section can be reduced.